


Dreamless Wonders

by GamingLiamStudios



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingLiamStudios/pseuds/GamingLiamStudios
Summary: Dreams can give you a glimpse into a world beyond your comprehension, far beyond what can happen in real life.But how could you tell the difference when the wonders start becoming real?orConnie hallucinates Steven
Kudos: 2





	Dreamless Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rock falls

The ground rumbled, A Harsh, Irregular movement of the earth, not uncommon in this small, beachside town which Connie's family had settled in to. Connie's mother wanted to move to a less _ dangerous _ part of Delmarva, but due to her father's work, had to stick to this backwash town with a population less than her school.

She had found a spot on the beach not long after first moving into Beach City, secluded from all the businesses and homes packed onto the boardwalk by a small metal fence. There was also that massive statue carved into the mountain only a few hundred more meters down the beach, a small cave right in the middle. Rumours said 'magical women' lived in there, secluded from the world behind an impenetrable door, only coming out to be whisked away in a beam of light. Connie didn't believe in these rumours though, which lead her to this spot after a bit of climbing. 

The ground rumbled harder, the sound of chairs and tables falling over in the distance, bits of rock slipping from their grasp on the cliff edge, falling around her. She, however, didn't take much notice, as her book was taking up her entire train of thought, filling her mind imagining of wonders not possible in this dull reality. The crashing of swords and hissing of magic emanating throughout her head, as the story took place around her.

A bit of dust landed on her book, covering the double-page spread she was reading, temporarily breaking her trance, the very prominent rumbling becoming noticed by the lonely girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a balding figure sprinting towards, waving their arms manically while shouting something inaudible due to the distance between them. Connie heard a crack coming from above her, her head tilting up in time to see a large, jagged rock hurtling towards her.

Connie felt like she was falling, twisting and turning through a kaleidoscope of memories, each one warping until it was an incomprehensible mess. She could hear the memories too, the voice of her mother faintly resonating throughout the space. Briefly, she saw the blinding white of the hospital, tubes and wires hooked up into a frail brown body. And just as fast, it vanished, leaving Connie falling in a dark, endless expanse.

Connie couldn't tell when she had hit the hard, watery surface, as time had melded together into a blurry mess, but was thankful she had stopped. She tried to get up but flopped back down when her body began screaming at her, the burning inferno called pain radiating throughout her. She began to think of giving up, letting the dark void engulf her, swallow her whole, take her from the world in which she was alone.

Then there was light.

It wasn't much, only a faint dot in the distance, but it was something. Connie snapped out of her trance, dragging her self up, body screaming in pain as she began to struggle towards the light, barely limping along as the worst pain she had ever felt was pulling against her.

It was bright pink, slowly getting bigger and bigger as she moved throughout this plane, starting to take up the form of a person. She pushed her self harder as she tried yelling, attempting to get their attention, unable to speak from the crushing force pushing on her.

As she got closer, it became easier to move, as if the aura radiating from this person was pushing away the darkness, not allowing the void to take her. The outline became sharper, their short, round body and streaks of pink flowing throughout a thick head of locks now visible. Connie tried shouting again, only able to muster a small whimper.

The figure suddenly shot up, eyes darting around rapidly, searching for something, before landing on Connie. Their eyes grew wide in shock, stumbling back as if her existence in this plane was unknown. They looked confused, their face contorting into a dramatised pose, expressing the emotion very clearly.

The figure then took a few cautious towards her, the clack of their heels against the wet surface emanating throughout the scape, cape fluttering slowly behind them as they extended their arm towards her. Connie attempted moving forward but was overtaken by intense pain, suddenly flaring up into something even more unbearable than what it was when she had first arrived. 

They knelt in front of Connie, arm still extended, waiting for her to accept. Connie pushed through the pain and moved her arm up, meeting with their hand where they clasped her hand firmly. A slight pink hue spread over her body, rejuvenating her body and mind, pushing all the pain away, a sense of calm washing over her mind. One voice then intruded into the serene and, with only one word, shattered it.

It was somehow devoid of all emotion apart from a hint of annoyance, but it was enough to freeze them both in place. They suddenly grasped harder, their attempt at trying to conceal the immense fear spreading across their face failing. This reaction made sure that Connie knew this new voice was someone she did ** not ** want to meet.

Connie felt an immense pain radiating throughout her skull, pounding against her fragile brain, her arms flying up to her head as if trying to stop her brain from leaving her skull. The Pressure increased as she collapsed, the pain becoming unbearable as her vision faded. They looked on in horror, a single tear falling to the ground as Connie closed her eyes, succumbing to the void of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.


End file.
